


Cozy

by LiesandJintrigue



Category: VIXX
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, sweater paws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesandJintrigue/pseuds/LiesandJintrigue
Summary: Taekwoon does not appreciate the cold one bit. Hongbin's room just happens to be the warmest place in the dorm.





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lerysakon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerysakon/gifts).



> This is a part of a Secret Santa gift for the lovely Lery <3  
> They asked for: Fluffy Hongbin bundled up in fluffy/too large xmas themed sweaters (sweater paws please) and blankets trying to keep warm
> 
> OR TaekBin sharing a big fluffy blanket and cuddled together and trying to keep warm
> 
> OR TaekBin mistletoe kiss 
> 
> So I said, why not all of the above!

If there was one thing Taekwoon disliked about winter, it was the obnoxious chill that hung in the air all season. That year it had been a devastatingly hot summer with the temperatures well over 37 degrees for several days at a time and the monsoon season had been dismal. Taekwoon thought that had been bad enough, but, as predicted, the winter was equally as bad. It was a stroke of bad luck that the heat in the dorm had decided to conk out at the most inopportune time as well. 

 

Wonshik had holed up in his studio, Jaehwan had booked it to his parents’ house and Sanghyuk had swallowed his pride and begged Hakyeon to let him sleep over. Only Hongbin and Taekwoon were left to suffer in the dorm. Well, Taekwoon was suffering; Hongbin seemed to be doing just fine. 

 

When they had initially divided up rooms in the dorms, Taekwoon had counted himself lucky to get a spacious room with large windows all to himself. Maybe he had even gloated a little, glad his status as hyung had come in handy. Now, as he shivered under his pile of blankets, his space heater doing little to help, he wasn’t so sure. Hongbin was fairing just fine, his small, windowless room kept the heat quite well and was cozy. Taekwoon had even seen him in through the doorway happily sipping cocoa and reading webtoons under his quilt when he had passed by earlier that morning. Taekwoon had found himself lingering in the doorway, enticed by the heat radiating from the tiny room. 

 

“You can come in if you want to,” Hongbin had offered, not even bothering to look up from his phone. Taekwoon considered it, but he wasn’t ready to admit defeat just yet. Instead he skulked back to his room and put on his warmest sweater. The sweater, unfortunately, was a thick, Christmas themed monstrosity that Hakyeon had dug up somewhere last year for their annual Christmas party. Somehow, despite how long his limbs were, the sleeves still hung past Taekwoon’s hands giving him sweater paws. For this he was grateful since it kept his fingers warm at least. He looked out the window woefully as the wind howled and rattled the glass. With a long, suffering sigh, Taekwoon curled up under his quilt again and shivered. Maybe if he was able to drift to sleep, he’d be able to forget about the cold. No sooner had he closed his eyes than a mighty sneeze exploded from Taekwoon and he groaned. He really disliked winter.

 

A small knock on his door made Taekwoon poke his head out of his blanket cocoon. Hongbin opened the door widely only to curse at the cold that he’d been blasted with and closed the door till it was only a crack. 

 

“Hyung are you alright? I heard a noise like a gunshot,” Hongbin asked through the crack. Taekwoon nodded even though Hongbin couldn’t see him.

 

“I just sneezed; I’m fine.”

 

“Jesus you room is freezing. How are you not a popsicle?” Hongbin opened the door again and stepped over the threshold, rubbing his hands over his arms. Taekwoon realized that Hongbin was only wearing a pair of sweatpants and a thin cotton shirt and he screwed his face into a frown. How could Hongbin have the audacity to come flaunt how nice and warm his room was when Taekwoon was literally freezing his ass off?

 

“Go away,” Taekwoon mumbled into his blanket. He wanted to die in his icy tomb in peace. A warm hand brushed over Taekwoon’s cold reddened ear. He almost didn’t feel it, his ear so numb and he certainly hadn’t heard Hongbin come up to his bed.

 

“Why don’t you just come to my room? Would it be so bad? I can hear your teeth chattering.” Hongbin asked quietly, running his fingers through Taekwoon’s hair. Taekwoon automatically moved into the warm hand, his eyes peeking out of the blanket. Maybe spending some time in Hongbin’s room wouldn’t be the death of him. At least if he did die, he’d have known what it was like to be warm again before he went.

 

“Fine,” Taekwoon conceded. He unfolded his long limbs and climbed off the bed. His joints creaked with stiffness and he groaned.

 

“Careful there, grandpa. I wouldn’t want you to shatter a hip before we get across the hall,” Hongbin chuckled. He danced away from the punch Taekwoon aimed at his shoulder and moved into the hallway. Taekwoon dropped his blanket onto his bed and followed Hongbin back to his room. 

 

“Not a word,” Taekwoon warned when Hongbin eyed his sweater. He could see that Hongbin desperately wanted to make a joke but valued his life more. 

 

“I was just going to say you looked…festive,” Hongbin said, stifling a laugh. Taekwoon shoved him and Hongbin stumbled into his room, Taekwoon close behind. It was indeed warm in the small room and Taekwoon immediately sank down onto the futon in front of the space heater. It was like he was defrosting and he could feel his fingers and toes again. Taekwoon sighed with relief as the feeling slowly came back to his extremities.

 

Hongbin plopped down beside him on the futon and pulled a blanket around his shoulders. Taekwoon scooted closer so he could tuck himself under the blanket as well, ignoring Hongbin’s noises of protest. 

 

“Hush, I’ve been freezing to death in that room all morning. I won’t be denied,” Taekwoon whined, snuggling into Hongbin’s side. 

 

“You’re lucky that sweater makes you look extra cute, hyung,” Hongbin grumbled, wrapping his arm around Taekwoon’s waist.

 

Taekwoon tilted his chin up to look at Hongbin through his lashes, his small mouth pursing. Without a word, he lifted one of his sweater covered hands above his head. Hongbing was confused at first, leaning back a bit to see what Taekwoon was doing. When he saw the pattern on the sweater’s sleeve, he immediately understood. A sprig of white berries with cheery green leaves was woven into the fabric. 

 

Mistletoe.

 

Hongbin stared down at Taekwoon, his face heating up. Taekwoon’s own cheeks were almost the same shade of red as the sweater he wore. Taekwoon’s eyes fluttered closed, his lashes resting delicately on his round cheeks and he waited, the mistletoed sweater paw still dangling over his head. Hongbin caught on to the hint quickly and took a deep breath to gather his courage. He leaned his head down, pressing his lips lightly to Taekwoon’s in a chaste kiss. They stayed like that for a few minutes, their lips moving against each other softly. Taekwoon lowered his sweater paw into Hongbin’s hair, pulling him a little closer. 

 

When they parted, Taekwoon let out a quiet laugh at Hongbin’s appearance. The sweater had made his hair staticky and the back stood up at old angles. Hongbin smoothed his hair down and gave a calculating smirk. 

 

“You still seem a bit cold, hyung. Let me help you,” Hongbing said sweetly, his dimples showing as he raised the blanket. He threw the blanket over Taekwoon’s head and rubbed it across his hair vigorously. Taekwoon yelped when the static crackled across his skin as Hongbin laughed. When Taekwoon emerged from the blanket, he frowned at Hongbin who was laughing hard at Taekwoon's disheveled state. Taekwoon pitched forward and kissed Hongbin hard, electricity arcing between their lips as he mashed them together. Hongbin gasped at the sensation before pulling Taekwoon even closer to deepen the kiss. When they pulled away again, they were both panting flushed. Taekwoon swiped a sweater pawed hand over his face which was damp with perspiration.

 

“You know,” Taekwoon panted, “now I'm a little too warm.”

 

“Well, hyung, you could always take off your clothes. I don't mind,” Hongbin smiled lasciviously. Taekwoon's mouth dropped open in a little surprised ‘o’ and he thwapped Hongbin with his sleeve. Hongbin laughed and pulled the blanket over their heads, swooping in for another static charged kiss.

 

Maybe winter had some perks after all.

 


End file.
